Pant-like disposable garments, such as adult incontinence wear, infant and children's diapers, swim wear and training pants, typically have adhesive or mechanical fasteners on the sides for donning and removal, or else rely on a stretchable waist opening and leg openings to slide on and off the wearer.
Refastenable seams, including, for example, mechanical fasteners such as hook and loop fasteners, have been found to be particularly beneficial when used in conjunction with pant-like disposable garments. Refastenable seams allow for the garment to be easily applied and removed, as well as periodically opened to check for exudates and closed if no exudates are found. For example, pant-like, “pull-on” style disposable garments can have one or more prefastened, refastenable side seams. Such prefastened, refastenable side seams perform at least two useful functions. First, they maintain the garment in a pant-like configuration during donning and removal. Second, they allow for easy inspection of the internal condition of the garment while on the wearer, and allow for refastening if it is not yet necessary to remove the garment. One means of providing a prefastened, refastenable side seam in a pant-like disposable garment is through the use of a mechanical fastener, such as a hook material. In traditional pant-like disposable garments consideration has generally not been given to disposal of the soiled garment, and more particularly, how exudates may be contained within the garment after it has been removed.
Thus, it would be desirable to have a disposable absorbent article that provides the garment-like look of a traditional training pant, includes fastening components to allow application like either a diaper or a pant, minimizes the likelihood of the fastening components coming into contact with the skin of the wearer and provides an easy to use, intuitive diaper-like disposal feature.